Oscar Blaketon
Oscar Blaketon (formerly Sergeant Oscar Blaketon), was played by Derek Fowlds. He appeared in 342 episodes from 1992 - 2010. 'Biography' A crotchety sergeant with a particular loathing for Claude Greengrass, whom he was perpetually trying to put behind bars. Often appearing cynical, suspicious and bad-tempered and very serious and hard, he has mellowed somewhat with age. His softer side is occasionally apparent, and at various times he has been a voice of wisdom or shoulder to cry on for younger policemen facing moral dilemmas or personal traumas. After a near-fatal heart attack in Series Seven which forced his retirement from the police force, Blaketon became proprietor of the Aidensfield Post Office but that did not last long because the writers found this difficult to tie in to the plots. After only a year, he was brought back to the centre of the stories by being made owner of the Aidensfield Arms, which he bought after discovering that he owned some valuable share warrants, and where he is now usually to be seen serving behind the bar with landlady and licensee Gina Ward. Blaketon was once married, but divorced some years before the series began. He has a son called Graham who appeared in several early episodes but has thereafter rarely been mentioned. Blaketon is also a local councillor and, since retirement, an occasional private investigator, sometimes working in this capacity with Ventress. Blaketon first appeared in the episode Changing Places, already in uniform, where he told Nick that there was work to be done and gave him his first introduction to Greengrass. He informed Nick that Greengrass had no respect for law and order. Nick immediately saw that Blaketon had a thing about Greengrass, although Ventress saw that it was more of an obession. Blaketon also appeared to be friends with Henry Tomkinson, Jackie Bradley's uncle, where they often played golf together as shown in the episode Testament and suggested that he should retire like him. He didn't believe that Henry could just knock a young boy off his bike and leave him there. During the last episode, whilst feeding his adventurous side, Blaketon was impaled onto a pitchfork. The finale ended without the audience knowing whether Blaketon died or not. 'Personality and appearance' In the earlier series Oscar was shown to be a typical, hard-nosed copper and was often cynical and suspicious of nearly everyone who came in through The Railway Arms. However, he did began to mellow and show his softer side, especially after his retirement - which he took particularly hard. He also doesn't want to admit that he is wrong either. 'Relationships' 'Aidensfield village "bobbies"' PC Nick Rowan 'PC Mike Bradley' After the depature of PC Nick Rowan, Mike took over as Aidensfield police officer but when he and Oscar first met, he certainly wasn't what Blaketon was expecting. 'PC Steve Crane' PC Rob Walker PC Joe Mason 'Ashfordly Police sergeants' Sgt. Raymond Craddock Sgt. Dennis Merton Sgt. George Miller Sgt. Jennifer Nokes 'Other Ashfordly Police' PC Phil Bellamy PC Alf Ventress PC Geoff Younger PC Don Wetherby Medical staff Aidensfield doctors Oscar has been involved in plenty of situations that have needed medical expertise. He has also witnessed the deaths of several doctors - five died and only two ever made it out of Aidensfield alive. Dr Alex Farrenby Dr Kate Rowan Dr Neil Bolton Dr Tricia Summerbee Dr James Alway Dr Liz Merrick Dr Helen Walker 'Other medical staff' Nurse Maggie Bolton Nurse Carol Cassidy Jenny Merton 'Aidensfield Arms staff' George Ward Mary Ward Gina Bellamy When Oscar bought the Aidensfield Arms he got on Gina's nerves mostly because he acted as if he was still running Ashfordly Police Station. Soon Oscar learnt to become more relaxed and the pair warmed to each other. Oscar has a soft sensitive side and sometimes sympathised with Gina if she had any problems and the it didn't take long for the two to become very good friends. 'Other Regular Characters' Joyce Jowett Oscar always thought Joyce Jowett could be a pain when she wanted to and that she was very good at throwing her weight around on the council. One time when Mrs Jowett came to see Oscar he asked Gina 'What have I done to deserve her?' Jo Rowan Jackie Bradley 'Aidensfield Garage staff' Bernie Scripps David Stockwell '"Loveable rogue" lineage' Claude Jeremiah Greengrass During his time as Police Sergeant he and Greengrass had numerous run-ins usually ending with Claude somehow managing to escape prosecution. Oscar very much despised Claude and was often quoted that rule number one was 'Never believe a word Claude Jeremiah Greengrass says'. Claude obviously very much despised Blaketon in the same way. However when he went to work at the Aidensfield Arms Oscar did become more relaxed as Greengrass was a regular. There was one moment where Oscar did help Claude and David when David was conned out of his money by shopkeeper Martin Featherstone; yet when David suggested that Oscar might be able to help them you can imagine what Claude's reaction was like! Eventually, Claude emigrated to the Caribbean to join his sister on a cruise and Oscar didn't have to worry about the latter getting up to no good. Vernon Scripps 'Hobbies and Interests' Oscar's interests include sports such as golf, cricket and ocaisionally fishing. Oscar has been a member of the Golf Club for many years and participated in many cricket activities too. Blaketon had a couple of favourite foods these where quite simply, Chocolate Digestives and Cream Cakes! 'Vehicles' During his time in the police force Sgt. Blaketon would often be seen driving in a Ford Popular/Anglia 100E Patrol Car however did also use the black Ford Anglia Patrol Car as well. After retiring Oscar's main motor was a blue Morris Minor Traveller, this car had some incidents firstly at one point it was vandalised by having the interior flooded with a hosepipe over night. At one time when the car was in for it's service Vernon Scripps went into a line of selling sports cars, Oscar had only said the other day that he wanted some form of MG, so when a little MGA sports car turned up on the garrage front he couldn't refuse. In the end it turned out the MG had been stolen by one of Vernon's dodgey 'friends' and it had to be returned. 'Biography from ITV.com' "Blaketon was the police sergeant in Ashfordly before retiring to run first the post office and then the Aidensfield Arms. He is a disciplinarian, a sceptic and part-time private investigator. He is also Rob Walker's mentor and grandfather figure. Oscar is fearlessly direct, and will rarely admit that he is wrong. He has no truck with the radical social developments of the 60s, and believes that the country has been going downhill at a rate of knots since the end of the war. Blaketon has found it hard to give up his career and often gives the other policemen advice, whether solicited or not. Occasionally he forgets that he is no longer a police officer and tries to take charge." 'Trivia' *Although the last episode, "Sweet Sorrow", was left on a cliffhanger with Oscar impaled on a spike, Derek Fowlds said that Oscar would not have died. *In the Constable Series books Sgt.Blaketon dosen't like cricket and much prefers football. 'Gallery' Nick meets Greengrass for the first time in Changing Places.jpg David Stockwell, Oscar and Claude Jeremiah Greengrass.png Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon.png Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon in Still Water.png Derek Fowlds as Sgt. Oscar Blaketon in the 1995 Opening Titles.jpg Derek Fowlds as Sgt. Oscar Blaketon in the 1997 Opening Titles.png Derek Fowlds as Ex-Sgt. Oscar Blaketon in the 1997 Opening Titles.png Derek Fowlds as Ex-Sgt. Oscar Blaketon in the 1998 Opening Titles.png Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon in the 2001 Opening Titles.jpg Derek Fowlds as Ex-Sgt. Oscar Blaketon in the 2004 Opening Titles.jpg Derek Fowlds as Ex-Sgt Oscar Blaketon in the 2006 Opening Titles.jpg Category:Police Officers Category:All Characters Category:Aidensfield Arms staff Category:Ashfordly Police sergeants